The Perfect Mille Crêpe
by beyondinfinite
Summary: Lets say Vanilla never helped Ichigo perfect her Mille Crêpe. Add in the Surprise Test and Kashino acting super nice, what is in store for Amano Ichigo this time?
1. Cramming!

The Perfect Millé Crêpe

_A/N: My first two-shot. Enjoy! Oh, R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Pâtissiére or any of its characters. I own only my laptop and my brain._

* * *

The surroundings in St. Marie were peaceful. Everybody was having classes, taking a walk, or eating. It would have been a perfect day. Save for a certain girl's shrieking.

Our favorite little brunette was panicking, yes. It was the day before her class's "Surprise Test". Everybody in class 2-A knew what it would be about, and they were not as frantic as Amano Ichigo.

Since she was the new girl, she did not know that the test would be based on your past mistakes. Ameya-sensei, of course, never forgot a single mistake.

"I haven't perfected my crêpe yet!" Ichigo wailed.

Hanabusa, Andou and Kashino all sweatdropped.

Vanilla tried to lighten her up. "Don't worry! The Sweets Princes are here to help!"

Café stared at the ground nervously. "U-uh, Vanilla? Satsuki and I have to help his mother prepare a tea party. We're already commited. G-gomen."

Ichigo started to panic even more. "A-andou-kun?"

Caramel cried. "Gomen, gomen, Ichigo-chan! Andou has a date with Kana-chan. They planned this for weeks already, desu."

Kashino's eyes widened. "You're all leaving me with Amano?"

Hanabusa smirked. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, Kashino," he said as he walked out the door. "Ja."

Andou nodded, and then followed suit. "Take care of Amano-san, Maa-kun. Goodbye."

Ichigo pursed her lips quietly. "I-I guess you'd have to help me, Kashino. Could you, please?"

Kashino saw her puppy eyes, and then looked away, red in the face.

"Y-yeah. I have nothing else to do anyway." He tried to appear nonchalant, but Chocolat knew him so well, that she figured he was trying not to blush.

_Ah, young love. _Chocolat thought to herself. She didn't approve of Amano as the girl for Kashino, but she couldn't stop Kashino either.

Ichigo smiled. "Arigatou, Kashino."

Kashino went to the other side of Ichigo's cooking station. He set up the usual ingredients for making crêpe. Flour, eggs, the works.

"Its very simple. All you have to do, is perfect the timing. When you flip it, and when you take it off of the pan." While saying so, Kashino made one.

He grabbed a plate, placed the crêpe there, and then started to work. It was a simple treat, to lighten up Amano's demeanor. He spread cream on the inside, and then placed three sliced strawberries on the cream. He wrapped it, and then poured chocolate syrup on top. And then, almost as an afterthought, he placed the last slice of the strawberry on top of the crêpe.

He placed the plate in front of Ichigo. "Here. Put a smile on your face and eat up. Its not a Millé Crêpe, but I'm sure we could get to that later."

Ichigo smiled her wide smile, the tears on her eyes sparkling. "Thank you so much, Kashino. Let's eat, Vanilla!"

Kashino frowned. "J-just because I made you one, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! You have to perfect this, or else our grades would flunk because of you."

Despite the harsh words, Ichigo still smiled. "It's okay. I know that. Here, have a bite."

She offered some of the crêpe to him. Kashino shook his head. "N-."

Ichigo stuffed his mouth with a forkful of crêpe. "Too late." She chirped.

Kashino turned beet red. "I s-said I didn't want any!" But he swallowed anyway.

Vanilla laughed. "This crêpe is good, Chocolat! Have some! Ch-chocolat?"

The raven haired Spirit was inside a bowl, sleeping soundly.

Vanilla laughed, and then yawned. She joined her friend inside the bowl.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

If Ichigo heard this, she certainly didn't say anything, because she was already too busy making the batter of the crêpe. She had to make it four times to make the texture perfect, and the taste even better.

Unfortunately, that was the easy part.

"Now, you do it multiple times, so that you can make the 'thousand' part. Remember, 'mille' means a thousand, alright?" Kashino instructed with determination.

Ichigo just nodded. She made twenty four crêpe layers, and then stacked them up, one by one, adding a thin spread of cream and sliced strawberries in the middle of each layer. After she was done stacking, she carefully poured melted chocolate on top of the mille crêpe, and then spread it all out evenly. She sliced the top of another strawberry, and placed it on top. Ichigo smiled at her own creation.

"Hey, Kashi-." Kashino was already sleeping on his chair, his head leaning on his own shoulder. Ichigo smiled at the scene.

She remembered that drink he had once made for her. _Chocolate Chaud._

Ichigo smiled, and then started making the drink. After, she decided to wake Kashino up.

"Kashino? Kashino?" She whispered quietly, all the while nudging him in the shoulder.

Kashino opened his eyes somewhat groggily. "What?"

Ichigo pushed the cup of chocolate towards him. "Thanks for helping me. Drink this."

Kashino, for the first time, smiled at her. "Thanks."

Ichigo shut her eyes. _Make him something with chocolate? Are you not using your head, Amano?_

To her surprise, Kashino laughed. "This is actually good. No need to get nervous. By the way, what happened to your crêpe?"

Ichigo hid the crêpe behind her back. If Kashino was being nice, she decided to take advantage of the moment. "Do you want to eat it with me?"

Kashino frowned. "Sure. Where is it? Did you fail?" He demanded.

The brunette took it from behind her back, and then presented it to Kashino.

"Why did you put chocolate?" was his first question.

"I-I don't know. I was experimenting, I guess." Ichigo replied, shutting her eyes again. Kashino ate the first bite. It was agonizingly painful for her, how she had to wait for whatever his comment would be.

"Good."

That was it. _Good._

Amano Ichigo opened her eyes, and then smiled at Kashino. "Thanks again, Kashino."

* * *

Like it? Click that blue button. :)


	2. Its a date!

_A/N: I forgot to credit my cousin for giving me this awesomely awesome idea! Thank you, jehsicka. :) Now, go read and review her fanfic. Please, please, please?_

_Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Yumeiro Patissiére._

* * *

_Chapter 2. It's a date._

Ameya-sensei was inspecting the chocolate Mille Crêpe. It looked good, but does it taste good? The students of Class 2-A all wondered.

_I'm sure it will taste good. After all, it _is_ Ichigo-chan. _Hanabusa thought with delight.

_She practiced all night with Maa-kun. It's bound to taste good._ Was what was going through Andou's mind.

_It's going to be perfe—what? No. Nothing. It will be good because I trained her. Yeah, that's it. _Kashino, even in his head, was confused.

Ichigo was just crossing her fingers. Ameya-sensei took a bite, chewed for a few seconds and then swallowed. She drank some water and then turned to the whole group A. "You pass. Class dismissed."

Everybody rushed outside. Everybody except for our favorite team, of course.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. Vanilla pulled her left pigtail. The brunette squealed and then hugged Kashino. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

Kashino blushed but did not argue. "Of course you'd pass. I trained you after all."

Hanabusa laughed. "No need to be so formal, Kashino."

Andou joined in. "Yeah, just hug her already."

Chocolat pushed his arms around Ichigo and then Vanilla laughed.

Caramel and Café started singing "Kashino and Ichigo, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Ichigo drew away. She blushed and then looked at the ground. "Sorry, Kashino. I was just so happy that I passed. Can I make it up to you?"

Kashino was inwardly disappointed that she drew away, but he didn't argue either. "How?"

"I can take you to that new ice cream parlor in town."

Vanilla protested. "But I thought you didn't have any more allo-. Nothing."

"Shush, Vanilla." Ichigo said. "What do you say, Kashino?"

Kashino rolled his eyes. "Fine," and then he turned to Hanabusa and Andou, "this girl is going to make me fat, and I swear it."

Ichigo, Andou, Hanabusa and the Sweets Spirits laughed.

"Saturday afternoon, 3PM. I'll see you down by the lake, okay?"

Kashino nodded. He turned away and then left the room. Only Chocolat saw that he was smiling to himself.

Kashino walked with his hands in his pockets. He was right beside Ichigo, but his mind was a thousand miles away. _I am not nervous. Not nervous._

Chocolat smirked at him. _So nervous._

Ichigo's palms sweat as they waited at the bus stop.

They were still silent until they were inside the ice cream parlor.

"So, Kashino. What do you want?" Ichigo asked brightly.

"Chocolate." was the immediate answer. The brunette nodded and then proceeded to the counter.

"A chocolate and a strawberry, please." She said happily. Ice cream wasn't as good as cake, but it was second best.

The cashier frowned at Ichigo. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. We don't have any strawberry. Would you like to change your order?"

Ichigo nodded. "Two chocolate ice cream cones, then."

She quickly paid the cashier and then took the two ice cream cones to their table.

"Here you go!" Ichigo handed the ice cream to Kashino. She noticed that he was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Kashino laughed and then pointed at her cheek. Chocolate. She tried rubbing it, but she didn't hit the spot. Kashino used a napkin and then wiped it off himself. His hand stayed there, on her cheek, but then he realized what he was doing. He quickly took it off.

"S-sorry." He mumbled to Ichigo. He was looking down on his ice cream, which was good because Ichigo was pretty much as pink as a flamingo.

"It's okay. I get that all the time."

They ate their ice cream silently for five minutes. On the walk back to St. Marie, Ichigo side-glanced at Kashino and then laughed. Kashino stopped abruptly.

"What's so funny?"

"Your chin, it has-." The brunette doubled up in laughter. Kashino tried to swipe away, and succeeded—in erasing half.

Ichigo stopped laughing and then erased it for him with her fingertips.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Kashino asked. The girl still hadn't taken off her hand. The blond held up his left hand to touch hers, and then they seemed lost in the moment.

_Beep! Beep!_

A car was honking at them to start walking; they were in the middle of the pedestrian lane. Ichigo sweat dropped and then skipped to the other side of the road. Kashino mentally cursed the driver.

Kashino walked Ichigo to the dorm house. Before she left, she stood on her tiptoes and then kissed him on the cheek, ever so lightly.

The blond turned red and then said, "I h-had fun today. Can I take you out again on Friday?"

"Sure! It's a date." Ichigo replied with a smile playing on her lips. She turned around and then walked inside.

Suddenly, Hanabusa came out of nowhere, and dragged Kashino to the boys' dorm house. "Come on, lover boy. I seriously have to teach you the basics of dating!"

* * *

_A/N: Its over! Aww. :( But anyway, if you liked it, click the blue button and review. :)_


End file.
